Known techniques of verifying and regulating software package deployment are based on a manual confirmation of quality checks by using e-mail or log-based tools that record the input and output of each quality stage and quality gate. The manual verification for complex software package deployments is tedious and time-consuming. Because of dependencies between target environments, the failure of software deployment to one target environment causes related failures in the deployment to other target environments. In a cloud-based or virtualized environment, known software deployment approaches are manual and allow unverified software packages to be deployed to target virtualized environments. The auditing of software deployments using existing approaches is reactive and costly in terms of time, money, tracking accuracy and reliability.